Doom 3: Marine for Hire
by lyuboiv
Summary: Chased by the memories of his troubled past, a former marine accepts a civilian job on Mars. Having barely arrived at the UAC base, he is about to encounter new friends, hidden enemies, and an opportunity that will tempt him to go against everything he had ever believed in...
1. Prologue

**DOOM 3 – MARINE FOR HIRE**

**By Lyubomir Ivanov**

* * *

_My first (and so far only) Doom 3-related project. Initially called "Doom 3: The Mercenary", but then renamed as it progressed. The story takes place two and a half years before the events of Doom 3._

_This story was started in July 2006 and suffered a fate similar to the "Lost Memories" – it reached a certain point (Chapter 6) and then I stopped working on it, for a number of reasons._

_The upcoming completion of the Lost Memories, however, proved that such a long hiatus does not necessarily have to be eternal. I am uploading this (unfinished) story here, with the hope that I will start writing and uploading new chapters for it in the near future. Perhaps even complete it some day._

_In the meantime, enjoy these six chapters; feel free to leave comments, impressions or suggestions. It really helps me. Have fun!_

_**November 25, 2014**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

E-mail #194835

Sent by: Director W. Banks

Received: Feb 04 2143

Subject: Approved Job Position

Dear Mr. Harrison,

I am pleased to inform you that your application has been approved, and you are officially offered the position of security officer at the Union Aerospace Mars Base.

Your application was chosen among more than a hundred other candidates, some of whom offered highly appealing recommendations and previous job records. However, your valuable past experience, combined with your certified military and critical situation management skills, ultimately pointed our choice towards you.

If you would like to accept the job at Mars Base, we expect you to confirm your choice no later than five business days from the time of receiving this letter. I would like to remind you that the UAC offers unmatched opportunities for its employees, unequaled financial compensation for your diligent work, and a unique working environment, known as the "home away from home" among our happy and inspired employees.

Congratulations, and good luck on your new assignment.

Sincerely,

William Banks

Director of Operations

Mars City, UAC Mars Base

* * *

E-Mail: #194836

Sent By: Kelly Simmons

Received: Feb 05 2143

Subject: Confirmation

Dear Sir,

We have successfully received your confirmation. From the moment you read my message on, your job position as "security officer" (code: msec) for Harrison, Mark; personal ID: 1587-6d4-032885; male; age 31, becomes official.

Congratulations on the new job and good luck in your endeavors. We are sure you will enjoy your stay on Mars.

Regards,

Kelly D. Simmons

HR Coordinator

UAC Administration

* * *

E-Mail: #194837

Sent By: Thomas Kelly, Sergeant

Received: Feb 06 2143

Subject: Your position

-Lieutenant Harrison,

I recently came to review your application information, and I must say that I was quite disappointed to see such a capable marine joining the Mars Security. We could use your combat talents, since we are constantly short on marines, and the security demands around here tend to rise, since the civilian staff is not at all trustworthy. Be reminded that by joining Mars Security, you become a corporate employee, no longer serving in the Marine Corps. I guess they would pay you more when you work for _them_, if you value that more than your professional ethics and honor.

There are no **former** marines, sir. I sincerely hope you would listen to the call of your duty and come to our assistance. Thus, you won't waste your talents and military expertise.

If you happen to change your mind about the job, please inform me without delay. Your assistance will be appreciated.

Sergeant Kelly

* * *

E-Mail: #194838

Sent By: John K. Rogers

Received: Feb 08 2143

Subject: Travel Arrangements

Mr. Harrison,

Your journey to UAC Mars Base has been arranged for February 20, aboard the ship "Shadow Dancer." Your departure is set for Spaceport sector SPR-R34DY at exactly 6:00 in the morning, since the launch conditions will be most suitable at that time. Be there on time, or you miss both the flight and your job. The journey would last 1 standard Earth day, and you will arrive at Mars Base early in the morning on February 21.

Enjoy your remaining days on Earth, and have a nice journey.

J. Rogers

Travel Scheduling and Coordination, UAC Mars City

* * *

E-Mail: #194839

Sent By: Director W. Banks

Received: Feb 08 2143

Subject: Information Requests

Dear Mr. Harrison,

As required by our employee recruitment policy, we must inform you about all facility officers, who have requested your personal data for review since you applied for the job (January 04, 2143). These people have requested your personal information so that they can make a decision whether to give you a special assignment in their respective facilities (for example Delta Labs or Administration).

Here is a list of everyone who requested to review your personal information and application:

Frank Delahue

Hans Krieger

James White

Daniel Smith

Malcolm Betruger, PhD

T. Hall

D. Fish

H. Grosse

Elizabeth McNeil, PhD

Of the people listed above, only Dr. McNeil has expressed significant interest towards your application. She will contact you within a few days after your arrival on Mars.

* * *

E-Mail: #194841

Sent By: John K. Rogers

Received: Feb 13 2143

Subject: Ready for departure

Mr. Harrison,

All documents and procedures have been finalized, and now everything is prepared for your coming here and the start of your new job as a security officer.

Remember, when you arrive, the first thing to do is to head directly to Reception for processing.

See you in one week,

J. Rogers

Travel Scheduling and Coordination, UAC Mars City


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: RED HORIZON**

**20 February 2143**

The day he left was dark and cold, perfectly fitting his mood.

Mark Harrison wanted to leave. He had poisoned his life on his own home planet with so many bad memories and regrets that the prospect of spending four years on the cold and lifeless Mars seemed like the sweet salvation that he had feverishly sought. He did not tell any of his few living relatives about his departure – he did not want to hear from them. He did not have a family to miss him, or friends to think about him. He was completely alone in a world populated by ten billion human beings, and he had long ago admitted to himself that he preferred his solitude.

There was only one thing in the world that kept his will to live. Yet, this cherished treasure was threatened, and he had only one thing to do, if he wanted to save it... He kept repeating to himself that working on Mars would be exciting – he used to dream about flying in space and adventure when he was kid. That time was long ago, and harsh reality had successfully suffocated the previous dreams and aspirations.

Heavy snow had covered everything in sight, slowing down the bus's movement towards the Spaceport terminal where the "Shadow Dancer" was being prepared for launch. The host on the radio show that played from the speakers made unenthusiastic efforts to cheer up his listeners among the major annoyance of the unexpected snow.

Harrison held a thin folder in his hands – it contained all documents needed for his departure and arrival on Mars. In less than twenty-four hours, he would be the newest security officer at Mars City, bound to stay indoors for four years. He had heard that it was possible to walk outside on the surface of Mars, yet that was described as an unpleasant experience. Some of the marines that returned from UAC Mars Base told stories of the Sergeant in command there, who punished marines by sending them to patrol outside for a week.

Thomas Kelly... Mark had heard a lot about him – a man with strong will and principles and a very good commander, although a little too dedicated to his profession. The Sergeant said the truth in his message – there were no former marines, just as there were no former policemen or physicians. The professional training these people received marked them for life. The same was valid for marines, humans trained to operate as machines – without emotion, without mistakes.

Some time ago, Mark Harrison made a mistake, misled by his emotions.

The memories and guilt followed him like his own shadow, and he hoped he could escape from them by going to Mars. At least his solitude protected him from the compassion of his peers. He did not want compassion, never asked for it. He did not need it.

"Mark Harrison? We checked your traveling arrangements and everything seems in order. You will be allowed to get on the ship after half an hour. Until then, we suggest you go to the café, it is warm in there."

The clerk closed his folder and headed in the said direction. Harrison could do nothing else but follow him – the wind blew the snow into his face, and his fingers had changed their color to pale blue. He went indoors but did not take anything to eat or drink because his stomach felt sick. Just half an hour more... then he would have his chance to run away from the shadows.

* * *

"All passengers and crew, this is Captain K. Bruuk speaking. We will be lifting off in less than two minutes, and I want everyone on this ship in their anti-grav seats, unless you wish to arrive on Mars with all bones in your body broken. I will need you to keep your seatbelt fastened until we get into outer space. Also, the ship is going to shake violently – hold you teeth fillings tight so that you won't lose them. Finally, I would expect you to check the leaflets with instructions about the rules and emergency procedures of this ship. Thank you, and have a nice flight with the "Shadow Dancer." Captain Bruuk out."

Harrison had already fastened the seatbelt and read the leaflets. He had passed through all this many times in the simulator. He was trained to ignore the thought that this time the flight was real. There had not been any significant accidents since the regular flights began, yet most emergency situation simulations predicted the death of no less than 90% of the crew and passengers in case of a hull breach or engine failure. Mark did not care about the risk. He would not care even if a hull breach appeared right under his nose...

Mark decided that he would do his best to suppress the depression once he reached UAC Mars Base, and if he failed ad the shadows kept lurking in his mind, he could always take a stroll outside... without a breathing mask. He was constantly told that he was not guilty about anything, but something deep inside him just knew better.

He pressed one of the buttons beside the seat, and it assumed the position for sleeping. The long flight was going to be completely boring, and he did not intend to spend it staring at the wall...

* * *

**21 February 2143**

The signal sounded through the ship several times, waking up everyone. Mark Harrison reasoned that arrival was close. He glanced at one of the observation monitors and saw Mars hanging ominously in the space in front of the ship. The red planet was very close, and so was Harrison's new job. He was sure he could do it – just four years, and then back home to finish what he started last year. The former marine frowned and forced himself to forget, at least for these four years ahead, all thoughts about the unfinished business he left behind on Earth.

"We can see you on the long-range scanners, "Shadow Dancer," the optimal landing route should now be displayed on your navigation system screen. Take it easy and have a smooth landing."

"Roger that, tower. UASV "Shadow Dancer" ready to land, estimated landing time – sixteen minutes. We are glad to be back... in one piece," Captain Bruuk's voice sounded in response. He let the messages from the UAC Mars Base control center through the ship's central announcement system, as the most solid proof that the ship had arrived in one piece.

Mark Harrison sighed and looked at Mars once again. His new life waited for him there, as well as all unknown challenges that he would inevitably face. The ship approached the hangar entrance, and dived into its unknown depths...


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: HOME AWAY FROM HOME**

_Welcome to Mars City – Union Aerospace's Premier Research Facility._

The message was heard clearly, after the ship had safely landed and the passenger exit was opened. The passengers went outside on the platform – some of them were freshly recruited civilian personnel, others were employees who returned after spending a month or two on Earth. The latter seemed somewhat morose – as if returning to the base awakened their own inner shadows.

A distinguishable smell in the air struck him from his very first moment on Mars – the unique smell of air that had been filtered and reprocessed many times, mixed with the smells of machinery, coolant, antiseptic additives, and chemical substances against rust and mould. He knew that space stations smelt like that, and so was the Mars colony. All human beings that inhabited it were confined within its steel walls that protected them from the harsh environment outside, which could kill the fragile human body within a minute.

Several security officers in black uniforms approached the newly arrived people. Harrison looked at them carefully – he would become one of them after the twelve required hours for new Mars personnel adaptation. Following the guards was a technician team, which had the duty of cleaning the space dust and other outer space-borne particles from the Shadow Dancer's hull, as required by the safety policy in force.

Several groups of civilian personnel moved around the cargo crates and entered data in their PDA devices – they were required for everyone in the base. Despite the early hour, the hangar seemed to be teeming with life – the ship carried a large shipment of scientific materials, spare parts, office supplies, and all of them needed to be processed and sent to their respective destinations within the colony. There were also several reinforced crates with "top secret" seals on them. Union Aerospace was rumored to be involved in several types of secret research. It was already known that the UAC made an amazing archeological discovery on Mars, although no specific details were ever announced to the public. Other rumors hinted at fantastic scientific creations, such as teleports, nearly infinite energy sources, genetic manipulations and mutations, and even dimensional gateways to other worlds.

Harrison was mostly skeptical about all the gossip among people – he knew science had its limits, and even the UAC could not do wonders, despite their unfathomably vast financial resources. No one knew exactly how much money and other resources the corporation had, but people often joked that if the Gates of Hell were opened, the UAC would be the first to be sucked through them. The thought succeeded in bringing a slight smile on Mark's face.

He finally stood in front of the entrance to Mars City. The doors slid open and revealed a very short darkish corridor with a locked door at its end. Two sets of meta-scanners class L4 were installed on the left wall, and two familiar-looking red squares were drawn on the floor. Two security officers were sitting in an even darker room behind an armored glass. One of them raised his eyes from the monitor and looked at Harrison.

"Welcome to Mars City. Before you enter, you will need to pass a bio-scan so that we are sure that you don't allow some kind of disease to enter the base. Understand, infections can spread quickly in a closed environment such as this colony... Now, step on one of the red squares on the floor. Believe me, it doesn't hurt."

Mark was familiar with the procedure for he had passed it before. He stepped in the square and waited patiently for the check to be performed.

"Alright, just hold still and it will be over in a few seconds."

The scanner ran through his body two times, and turned off with a soft beep.

"Very good – all looks clear. Come on in, and enjoy your stay on Mars," the officer said and pressed the button to unlock the door.

"So this is my new life," Mark thought bitterly and stepped through. The lobby was simple and austere in appearance – just a few benches and UAC posters with strange slogans on the walls. Two technicians were making repairs to the information panel to the right. One of the screens was not working, but the other one was lit and showed a schedule for departures and arrivals. According to the schedule, the "Shadow Dancer" would leave Mars after six hours with only two passengers aboard – "E. Swann" and "J. Campbell." The first name sounded vaguely familiar to Harrison, as if he had heard it in the news on TV.

Mark noticed the door labeled "Reception" and headed directly towards it. He found himself in a small office, where a man sitting behind a desk looked at Mark as if he had been expecting him for ages.

"Mark Harrison, welcome to Mars City. You can just leave your bag there, since the beginning of the year we deliver new employees' luggage to their quarters free of charge. Now, your personal and biometric data has been entered in the main computer – the systems throughout the base will recognize you. When you meet with the chief of security, he will explain you everything you need to know."

The clerk took out a PDA from under the desk and showed it to Mark.

"This is your personal data assistant – a very important tool for your work here. It contains all of your messages, audio logs, information, and – most importantly – your security clearances for the areas you are authorized to enter. It goes without saying that you must not lose your PDA. If you find any lost devices, you should take actions to return them to their owners as soon as possible. If you need to update your security clearances, you will be instructed additionally. Everything clear?"

"Yes," Mark uttered, "Understood."

"Then... from this moment on you are, officially, an employee of UAC Mars Facility. Congratulations."

The last sounded slightly ironic, as if the clerk was not satisfied with something about working in the colony. Mark did not care – he had lived and worked in far worse conditions, where you can easily forget that you are still on Earth. He was trained to adapt to his situation without complaining. After all, he thought, he was in a convenient corporate facility, not in a hastily made-up camp somewhere in a cave deep underground. That was a training mission Harrison would rather not remember, yet he was annoyed by the attitude of the people he had seen so far. Would they prefer to live and work _outside_?

* * *

The PDA showed Mark the shortest route to his quarters. Indeed, when he arrived the bag was there, as well as a thin briefcase, which turned out to contain various instructions and rules about the colony. There was also a small book that described security officers' duties, authority, and priorities. The room was well lit and air-conditioned. The bed was better than the ones in the marine camps, and the small closet in the right wall contained his new black armored uniform, the protective goggles guards wore, and a metal box locked with a fingerprint lock. Mark pressed his thumb against the lock, and the box opened, revealing a standard-issue pistol, some ammo for it, and a flashlight.

The device that looked like a laptop was actually a workstation, from which Harrison could submit his daily security reports. The device also allowed communication with the Marine HQ, and all security stations throughout the base. Mark was pleased by the technological facilitation of his job. Perhaps he would finally shake off the oppressing memories and start anew, returning triumphant to Earth after the four years passed.

The PDA already contained four e-mails. The first was from Director William Banks – a useless introduction about the great benefits and opportunities of working in the UAC, and all the "home away from home" stuff he had already heard. The second was from the sector's security chief, who wished to meet Harrison for his first briefing after just a few hours. The third was a message from the colony's central computer administrator – it notified him that his professional e-mail was ** .com**. The last letter was sent by Dr. Elizabeth McNeil – the same that had shown interest in him, and could possibly offer him a high paid position. She wanted to meet him in the evening in Mars City, in case he was interested in discussing a special assignment. He was. He needed the money, and he was ready to work hard for it.

The PDA also contained a short video, which explained him the responsibility and importance of serving as a security officer. The overly kind and friendly voice from the clip filled the air of his room:

"Welcome to the UAC security division. You were chosen for this position among many others because of your skill and reliability. Your position bears great responsibility, and you must be able to handle it. Your first and main priority is to ensure the safety of all personnel within the UAC Mars Facility – administrative, maintenance, scientific, military, and even security personnel that you belong to. Your second priority is to prevent any damage to UAC equipment, scientific specimens, or anything else that might threaten the integrity of the base. Handle firearms with extreme caution, and never use them near sensitive machinery. If necessary, you should apply physical force and even cause injury to another employee, in order to ensure security and prevent accidents. In such cases, try to keep minimal any physical harm you inflict to another human being. Under no circumstances is it acceptable for your actions to cause the injury or death of a UAC employee, and such cases are grounds for criminal prosecution. Good luck on your job, and enjoy your stay on Mars..."

Mark frowned – they put personnel safety first, yet he was sure that the UAC valued their precious equipment more than the lives of the people who worked in the base. That was typical for large corporations, and a great basis for serious problems in the future. "Money is the root of all evil" – Mark remembered the old saying, and its meaning in the current situation meant that he was deep in it. However, he needed that evil, after everything else failed.

"I sold my soul... And I am still not convinced that I will be redeemed for my mistakes..."

He sat down and stood still for a minute – he was calm, and the bad memories and guilt seemed to have vanished, at least for the moment. He still needed his solitude, and it was easier to achieve here, away from his friends and relatives, in a place where no one knew him. He knew how to remain unnoticed, and he was happy to be unnoticed.

Eventually, everything would be fine. All he needed in the long run was patience. As for the current moment, he needed some sleep and solitude...


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: WALKING IN THE LIGHT...**

Mark was walking down one of the familiar corridors in boot camp in complete silence, unobstructed even by the noises of the air vents or the old water pumps. He could see the soldiers of his platoon – they all looked confident, determined, and inspired, his greatest achievement and pride. He walked further and saw others – they were talking to each other, discussing the upcoming holidays, or the simple matters of human life. Then, something changed.

Darkness fell over the whole scene like a dark shroud. Mark hurried back and pressed several switches, trying to turn on the lights, yet the shadow grew stronger. He saw the young marines – they looked very sad and pale, as if something had suddenly drained their energy, their life. Mark was about to issue an order, but his lips froze in place. An eerie glow enveloped the building, and the whole structure was shaken violently by a terrible explosion that threw the lieutenant on the floor. Still dizzy from the blast, he could see everything blurred – the whole building was on fire, and screams came from all directions, blood-chilling screams of pain and despair. They yelled for help, they yelled for him to come and rescue them. Mark desperately pressed his hands against his ears, trying to stop the terrible screams, but that was all in vain. A vague human figure jumped out of a room – he was burning and charred bones were already visible in the places where the flesh had fallen off. The figure fell down on the floor – a ghastly burning lump that smelt like burnt flesh. Human flesh.

Disgusted and shocked beyond all reason, Mark ran towards the exit, his mind drowning in the horrible screams. Just then, he heard a different yell – a woman was calling his name. She called for him to rescue her before the burning ceiling would collapse... A chill came over Harrison – he recognized the voice.

He turned around and kicked down a door, revealing a room that was burning like Hell itself. The scream sounded one more time... and complete blackness covered everything. The screams and the roars of the fire disappeared, and silence settled once again.

This time, however, it was different – Mark could feel a terrible presence somewhere very close. He could not see it, but he felt as it came closer and scrutinized him with its empty gaze. Then, its hollow otherworldly voice sounded in his head:

_I have climbed mountains of fire. I have walked plains of ashes. I have swum through seas of blood. At last, I have found YOU..._

The screams appeared once again, but this time they were many more – thousands of horrified voices shouted as one in Mark's head, seducing him to follow them into the embrace of insanity. Mark Harrison fell to the floor and was just about to throw up when...

...He woke up. He was lying on the floor of his room in Mars City, his body covered in sweat and his hands shaking.

* * *

"It was a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream..."

Mark stood up and looked at his surroundings as if he had suddenly been dropped right into the middle of an enemy encampment. This was his room. There was his luggage. He was on Mars, working as a security officer... It all made sense, he was safe, and no one would threaten him. His hands were still shaking – he had had nightmares before, and they did feature the burning building. This time it was very different – the screams, the shadows, the oppressive presence that he felt in the dark. It was much scarier than ever before. Something had changed.

For years after the accident at boot camp, Mark Harrison prayed that he would not lose his sanity. His days were blighted, and his nights were torture. Yet, he survived. He was fine until now, and he was determined not to let his own mind play tricks on him – not now, on Mars, when he had a chance to finally set things right...

He brushed his teeth, he washed his hands and his face – these typical daily actions calmed him down and got him focused once again. He did not drink coffee, but a Robo Cola would help him feel better for the meeting with the chief of security. He took that nap to rest, but the nightmare he had left him more tired than before...

The living quarters sector seemed deserted in this time of the day. According to the "New Employee Orientation" materials, the time at UAC Mars Base was adjusted to match the current time at the Union Aerospace main headquarters on Earth. Having infiltrated people's space, the UAC seemed bent on invading time too... Another short smile appeared on Mark's face. There was no one at the vending machine, but the TV was on. The screen was blank because the time for the news had not yet come. Mark was told that the news was mostly focused on corporate and political matters, with the UAC always being the center of attention. The other two main heroes in the news were the UAC's protégé companies – Mixom and Moxim. "Similar in names, similar in incompetence," Mark thought.

On his way to the security control center, he passed by two men who were headed towards the landing dock, where he had originally arrived. One of them was, apparently, a high-ranking civilian, while the other was a marine in full combat outfit, carrying a familiar-looking briefcase. As he passed right by them, Mark heard a little from their conversation:

"I am really tired of this. I keep repeating one and the same thing, and _he_ keeps defying me. If he weren't such an important asset for the company, I would have had him thrown out years ago! I really hope I won't have to come here ever again. Is everything prepared for our departure?"

"Yes, counselor," the marine replied, and the two men passed through a door that closed behind them and blocked the rest of the conversation...

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Mark was waiting in front of the security chief's office. He was punctual, as always – a personal trait the military valued much. A mild beeping sound indicated that the visitor was allowed to enter. The chief of security was sitting behind a desk covered with a chaos of folders and boxes. He pointed towards a chair, and Mark sat down.

"Mark Harrison, I am pleased to welcome you into the UAC Mars Security Force. I guess you have already seen the intro video, and the folder we gave you will you all details about what you should or should not do. Above all else, Harrison, prevent accidents, ensure the safety of this base, and apply force only when necessary. Your past experience with the military should be enough for you to be an effective guard. Watch your colleagues and learn from them – within a month you will be a master of the job. Well... any questions?"

"Yes, sir," Mark replied, "About the special assignment with..."

"Yes, Dr. McNeil's offer, right? Special assignments are a special option provided by the UAC Security Force standard employment contract. A sector manager, a security chief, a corporate coordinator, or a science team leader can request to hire you for a special assignment – that means that they require special services in conditions of increased risk, volatile environment, or high significance. On such assignments, you will be paid much more than usual, but your work shifts will be longer, more active participation on your part will be required, and the job will likely be more risky."

"I understand, sir," Mark said, "Bigger job, bigger payment. I am sure I can take any additional risks with these special assignments."

"Very well, Harrison. Go meet Dr. McNeil then. By the time you reach the kitchen she should be there already. Don't be late. Your PDA will show you the shortest route – these little machines are wonderful, aren't they? That is all, officer. Have a nice day."

Mark murmured a "thank you" and left the office. He was not worried about any potential risks of the special assignment – he hoped that some thrill in the job would revitalize him. He was fully dedicated to his job before, and he was sure he could be dedicated once again.

He found the kitchen easily – there were several clerks going that way and they showed him the way. The room he entered had several vending machines, a TV set, a refrigerator, and several shelves with food. Mark saw two tables with people sitting around them. At that moment, he thought that he forgot to ask how Dr. McNeil looked like, however, the problem was solved quickly when he noticed that there was only one woman in the room. Tall, red-haired, short haircut, and thin arms – she did not look quite feminine, but had a charisma that told Harrison that he could trust her.

He sat in front of her; two surprised blue eyes met his.

"Dr. Elizabeth McNeil? I am Mark Harrison – the new security officer. The one you were interested in..."

"Ah, yeah," she replied, "I was expecting you. Welcome to Mars, I hope you like it in here... Now, let us get down business... Um well, I have been looking for someone to help me improve security around Site 1, but the Mars Base administration always said they could not help me. Your CV impressed me, and the corporates said I could hire you. That is why you are here – to help me solve my problem."

She made a short pause and took a sip from her coffee. Her eyes looked as if she was thinking about something unpleasant.

"You are new here so you probably don't know this yet... They are threatening to shut down Site 1, and they point out all kinds of weird arguments, ranging from its "uselessness" (what stupidity!), to numerous security problems. I admit, there have been some problems – the number of security officers we have there is pretty low, and we don't have any marines at the Site. At the same time, employees are often tempted to leave Site 1 or do something stupid, like steal specimens or neglect safety regulations and cause accidents. None of the guys on my team seems to make any effort to help me, and even respected colleagues have called for the Site's closure... Even Betruger said Site 1 was obsolete. I did not expect that from him!"

McNeil made another pause, and Mark thought he had to say something.

"I see, Dr. McNeil. If you think that I can help preserve your work and your workplace, I will join you."

"Thank you, Harrison," an unconfident smile appeared on her face, "Of course, your financial compensation will be significant. With your help, I could reduce the number of accidents we have there, as well as the thefts and the other weird stuff people do there. Are you in?"

"Yes," Mark replied shortly.

"Excellent. Mark Harrison, consider yourself officially hired for the Site 1 security team. I will go process the documents and make all necessary arrangements. When the process is complete, you will receive an e-mail with all instructions about your moving to Site 1. Thank you, and have a good day..."

They shook hands. She stood up, got another cup of coffee, and left the room, leaving Mark alone with his thoughts. On the other table, three marines were arguing about something, while a technician was standing by the fridge, doing something with his PDA. One of the marines turned towards him:

"Hey, Berneche, be careful not to lose you PDA again. Last time I found it left on a bench near the Infirmary."

"Oh, really," the technician murmured ironically, "Thanks, Mike, I will try to be careful."

"Good, only that so far we have only seen nothing but trying," the marine replied and the others started laughing.

Mark allowed another very slight smile before he stood up and left. He had done a good job for the day, and he longed to go back to his room and sleep, this time without any nightmares or disturbances. The PDA brought him back to his room, where the bed was waiting for him. He brushed his teeth again (just in case), ordered some of his personal belongings, and checked a few pages from his "operating duties" documentation. This reading effectively made him sleepy. The hour was 20:00 already, so he could have some rest.

He was lying in the dark, waiting for sleep to come. Just as his eyes were closing, a loud beep disturbed the silence of his room. Fairly irritated, Mark stood up and grabbed the source of the noise – his PDA, which was left on the floor next to the bed. There was a new e-mail.

Still drowsy, Mark looked at the mail screen – the letter was sent by someone Mark had not yet met, a scientist most probably. The name sounded vaguely familiar, and his first thought was to go to sleep and read the message tomorrow. However, his curiosity was stronger. He opened the letter and started reading it.

Mark stood up slowly. He looked at the PDA as if it was going to bite him, then read the whole message again. He sat down on his bed and read the message a third time. A great confusion had overcome his mind, and the words from the letter had obsessed his mind. There, on the small screen, the text of the e-mail glowed faintly:

* * *

Mark Harrison,

You don't know me, but I know very well who you are. I know very well why you have come here, and what dark secrets you conceal in your past. I do not blame you, Mr. Harrison – I understand you very well. And I intend to offer you my help, in exchange for something you can do for me.

I know that you came here because you need something, and I have the means to provide it to you. Anything you need will be yours. If you are interested, meet me tomorrow at 19:00. I will be waiting for you in the Hydrocon laboratory in the Alpha Labs complex.

Come alone. Make sure no one notices you. Be punctual.

\- Malcolm Betruger


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ...AND IN THE SHADOW**

**22 February 2143**

Mark could hardly sleep during the night. The letter disturbed him more than any nightmare he had ever had. Someone knew about his true reasons to come to Mars; someone had uncovered his most guarded secrets and now used them to manipulate him into something.

Mark got up early and got out. There was one of the clerks at the vending machine, Perfect.

"Excuse me, sir... I am new here and I have a question. Could you tell me who Malcolm Betruger is?"

The other man looked at Harrison with curiosity and confusion.

"You don't know Doctor Be... Oh, yeah, you are new here. Ok, know this: Doctor Malcolm Betruger is the chief of the Delta Labs Science Team, and, currently, the most phenomenal scientist that has ever worked at Union Aerospace. He is freaky and scary, yet brilliant. Whatever he is working on – it will bring about a major change for all humanity, no doubt about it. That's about him."

"Thank you."

The mystery did not get any clearer. Somehow, that scientist had found out certain about his past. He would not send such a message otherwise. Mark could only wonder how he had accomplished that, having in mind there were no official records of any of the events from the last few years of his life. All of them were personally destroyed by him. It was practically impossible for that information to be dug up... The other question was about the strange meeting request – what would the UAC's top scientist want with a former marine working as a security officer? What help could he offer...

Mark knew very well what he needed desperately. If Dr. Betruger knew that too, would he offer him to provide it? There were too many questions, and too little time. Mark's choice was clear – he would go to the mysterious meeting and demand answers...

* * *

Harrison was sitting at a table in the kitchen, not feeling the taste of his cup of tea. He did not expect such confusion on his second day on Mars. It was too soon, even for an experienced veteran like him. He wanted to run away from the haunting voices of his own guilt and regret, nothing more. His hopes for a normal life had died of years ago, however he still fought to make his existence somewhat bearable.

A shadow fell over his table, and someone sat in front of him. Mark looked up and saw the smiling face of the security chief.

"Good morning, Harrison. Enjoying your last free day, eh? Tomorrow you will be transferred to Site 1, and after that, there will be only hard work and long shifts. You should be enjoying this day... What's the matter? You look as if you did not sleep for the whole night?"

"Well, I feel weird, sir," Mark replied bitterly, "I am still adapting, you know how it is."

"True, Harrison, true. Different gravity, different atmosphere, different amounts of sunlight – Mars is pretty close to my idea of what Hell looks like... if it existed that is. I don't really believe in that mythological crap."

"Me neither," Harrison murmured, looking through the window towards some buildings in the distance. The whole landscape was obscured by heavy clouds of dust, something quite typical for Mars.

"While you are waiting for the evening, you can go and take a look around – it would be good to know the place, even though you'll be going to Site 1. You can also try this, it is hilarious." The chief pointed at what looked like an arcade machine in one corner.

Mark turned around and saw the proud title "Super Turbo Turkey Puncher 2."

"No thanks," Harrison said, "Sounds like a very stupid game to me."

"Too bad – I love this thing. Next year they will most probably release "Super Turbo Turkey Puncher 3" and rumors say that it will be awesome. We like to spend time with this game in the evenings, we even make our own tournaments. Anyway... you would probably slip into the party tonight?"

"Party? What party?" Mark replied in confusion.

"The Alpha Labs one. The team there recently made a great breakthrough in the field of... what was its name... molecular fuel something... The corporation decided to boost their motivation by allowing them to throw a big and noisy party (with real booze) at Mars City. It starts at about 18:00 and will go on for hours. The whole team will be coming, and, practically, there will be no one in Alpha Labs for a few hours... except the two security officers that is. I bet it would also be deserted tomorrow, when people will have hangovers..."

The chief's words struck Mark – the personnel of the laboratories would be gone, and he would meet Betruger in complete solitude. It all made sense – the scientist had something unusual in mind, something that required that no witnesses were around the see the meeting or overhear the conversation. The former marine's feelings were mixed – he was excited at the thought of a mysterious secret meeting, and at the same time worried about all the precautions Betruger took. This information made him even more eager to go there and find what this was all about. He wished the security chief a nice day, and went back to his quarters. He had to try to get some sleep...

* * *

He woke up feeling slightly better. He put on his uniform and the protective glasses. He took his pistol, slipped a fresh clip in, and holstered it – guards were expected to always be armed, and Harrison felt safer knowing that he had a weapon. He did not anticipate any surprises, however he could not trust a weird scientist, especially one that knew so many secrets. Mark decided to use the old and tested strategy of walking into Alpha Labs confidently, just as if he was allowed and expected to be there. No one would notice him that way.

When his watch showed 18:45, Mark left the room and headed towards Administration. His PDA pointed the fastest route to Alpha Labs, and it passed through the corporates' offices. He walked through t security portal and moved between offices and control rooms. It was exactly as he expected – none of the people around him noticed him. With the uniform and glasses on, Mark looked like any other security officer they had seen in their sector. He passed by Analyst's Office, and turned right towards the elevator. There was a scientist in the small lobby, preoccupied with looking at some charts. Unobstructed by anything, Mark entered the elevator and gently tapped the control panel with his finger. The doors closed and his descent towards Administration began.

A few clerks had remained in the administrative sector, and none of them even looked at Harrison. He used the opportunity to examine his surroundings – he saw a neat reception desk and two screens above it, which showed some kind of video clip on employee motivation and efficiency. The friendly voice from the recording made significant efforts to persuade its listeners that the UAC was, in fact, the greatest employer that has ever existed in the history of mankind.

Mark passed by the room with the memory banks and soon afterwards saw the doors to Alpha Labs. The system granted him access, even though he was not entitled to this area. He looked at his PDA and was surprised to see that Alpha Labs full access authorization had mysteriously appeared in his profile. Could Dr. Betruger do this? Harrison walked through the doors and entered another lobby. His access credentials were in order and the guard behind the reception desk just waved at him to go on.

A room filled with machinery, computer screens, unusual noises... Mark was walking through a real scientific facility, and that made him more nervous than any boot camp on Earth ever could. His PDA told him that he was very close to his goal. The next corridor had a glass wall that revealed the vista of what looked like an enormous laser that shot at specific intervals. Two screens hanging from the ceiling were explaining something about molecules, while a vial filled with red dust rotated on the screen surrounded by chemical formulae. Harrison did not understand any of these things and moved on into another corridor, which finally revealed his destination.

The PDA beeped gently, and two more screens greeted him with "the technology of the future." Through the glass wall, Mark could see two enormous tubes, which rose and lowed at regular intervals, allowing streams of blue matter to pass through them. That had to be the Hydrocon lab mentioned by Betruger. Mark noticed a maintenance door and went into it. He passed through a small storage room and was finally there. His watch showed 18:58.

There was no one in the lab, and Mark looked around carefully, thinking that this could be a stupid trick or a very sick joke. He was alone, and the only other entrance of the room was locked. Harrison thought that the only thing he could do is wait patiently. Curious about the technology of the laboratory, Mark looked up and examined the Hydrocon carefully. He noticed that there was gaseous matter inside, mixed with a mist of tiny drops of some liquid. The whole device hummed gently and repeated its work cycle, producing what looked like water...

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

The hoarse voice broke the silence and instantly attracted Mark's attention. Still, there was no one else in the room.

"Look at it. It needs nothing more than the ferrite compounds from Mars's crust to produce pure water. The only side products of the process are hydrogen and ozone... no pollution, no harmful vibrations, no irritating noise levels. Only science, the triumph of science could ever produce this amazing device."

Mark noticed movement in one of the shadows behind the Hydrocon. His hand instinctively touched his pistol.

"A triumph of science designed by ME."

A human figure stepped out of the shadows and Harrison could take a good look at the visitor. A relatively aged scientist, completely bald, with one eye appearing to be damaged in some way. His face had something cold and fiendish to it, the scientist's body moved in a way that made the former marine quite nervous.

"Malcolm Betruger?" Mark asked.

"The same. I am pleased to meet you at last, Lieutenant Mark Harrison. I was looking forward to this meeting, and I am convinced that it will be beneficial for both of us. Let us waste no time and get down to business..."

"My thought exactly doctor," Mark replied, "What the Hell do you know about me, and how did you obtain that information?"

Betruger grinned.

"Harrison, my friend, it is my job as a scientist to _know things_. As for the ways of finding my information... well, I have many ways and sources, and many methods of probing them. In time, you will probably understand..."

"You did not answer my question, Doctor," Mark snapped, "What did you..."

"Silence, Harrison! It does not matter who, when, how, and why," Betruger's face exhibited strong irritation, "Do not ask so many questions – each question asked by a human being, tears little holes in our reality, holes that can only be filled by properly answering those questions. Imagine all the unanswered question around us – all of these are holes, leaks, unstable areas within reality, waiting for someone to take care of them. Right now, you are burdening me with the task to seal these tiny ruptures, or bluntly put, to waste my time and answer your insignificant inquiries... Please, do not do that again!"

Betruger made a short pause. He was breathing heavily, his hands were shaking slightly. Harrison could only stare at him, too confused to decide if what he heard was a joke or an outburst of weird philosophy.

"Now then, I should not deviate from the subject of our conversation... What matters now, is that I know everything about you. I know exactly why you are here and what you need, and, of course, I know about certain events from your past. I have an offer for you, an offer that you can accept here and right now, or walk away and forget this meeting ever took place."

Mark frowned and remained silent for a few seconds. Thinking and struggling to understand. He sighed.

"Fine. Tell me what you have to tell me and be quick," Harrison murmured.

"Good boy. Now listen carefully." Betruger came very close to Mark, his voice was low, almost like a whisper, "I know that you came here because you need help. You need it badly, and you need it fast. You are in a very bad predicament and it seems all hope is lost. Still, science has found ways to help you overcome your little situation. They have the knowledge, they have the technology, but it costs. And it costs a lot. So you need to get your hands on a pile of cash as soon as possible. You came here because you know that you can earn it easily – this is your opportunity. But... would that be enough?"

"Hmmm, well" Mark shrugged, "I do intend to sell something in order to ..."

"You will sell _something_?" Betruger said sarcastically, "Any chance this _something_ is one of your lungs or one of your kidneys, Mr. Harrison? Or, perhaps, one of your beautiful eyes? Believe me, young man, having only one eye is not as easy as it appears from the outside."

Mark frowned once again.

"You really know _too much_ about me, Doctor."

"I do" Betruger whispered, "And I know that I can provide you with the help you need, so that you can leave Mars in just one year... without having to sell any precious body parts. And you certainly need to leave as quickly as possible – time is against you in your quest. Wait too long, and then not even all the riches in the world can save you."

Harrison finally decided to cut the overture.

"In short, Dr. Betruger, you want me to work for you?"

Betruger's smile disappeared. His tone became dead serious.

"I need someone with excellent combat experience, one such as you. A man with various skills and quick thinking. I need you to help me with a top-secret research project and keep my enemies in check. Yes, Harrison – I do have enemies here in this base. Individuals who envy my progress, and wish to steal my discoveries. People who wish to see me defeated and humiliated. My greatest enemy is, in fact, your newest sponsor, Elizabeth McNeil. She has been hampering my research in the past, and is currently working on illegal projects, projects that threaten the lives of her personnel and the very existence of this facility. Do you know why Site 1 lacks security officers? Four guards died in accidents last year, accidents induced by McNeil's incompetence and deliberate sabotage in order to cover up the truth about what is going on there. She did not tell you about that, did she?"

Mark was utterly surprised to hear that. He could hardly believe that friendly and charming woman like Dr. McNeil could be such a person.

"It is true, Harrison. Have you asked yourself why the UAC wants to shut down Site 1? Do you think they would forsake two of their greatest investments on Mars – Erebus Site and Phobos Labs? I would not lie to you, Harrison. I will give you my help in exchange for yours. I am your only _friend_ here."

Mark felt as if he was hypnotized. He could not force himself to trust Betruger's words, and he felt that the Doctor was not quite honest, yet he realized that he had no choice. His situation was desperate, and he knew that his chances were slim, even if he worked like a slave, and even if he sold half of his body. He had an unexpected opportunity and he had to seize it. And so, Mark made his choice.

"Remember, Harrison – you could use my help. I can open the way for your heart's desire. And I know that currently this desire is frozen solid – literally that is," Betruger added with a hoarse voice.

"I understand, Dr. Betruger. If you can help me achieve my goals, I will wholeheartedly help you achieve yours."

The ghastly grin returned once again.

"Excellent, Harrison. Here is what I want from you. You are already hired by McNeil to work at Site 1. I want you to be my eyes and ears there. You will keep the whole Site, and especially Dr. McNeil, under careful surveillance, and you will report everything to me. You will also have to utilize your combat training to perform several special missions – they will surely require stealth and secrecy. I don't expect you to be engaged in fights, but you will have to cover all evidence of your actions and make sure there aren't any witnesses. You will walk into the light, but will also pass through the shadows. You, Mark Harrison, will be my invisible hand in Site 1, and you will complete special tasks that I will choose. Do not worry, I won't be cruel – I won't ask of you to commit outright sabotage or assassinations. We are civilized people, aren't we? For your services, you will be paid very well. You can be sure that your hard work will not go unnoticed by me."

Mark looked at the Hydrocon once again, and then at Betruger.

"To sum it up... I will be your dirty work boy."

"You make it sound like a mercenary job. I prefer the term "soldier of fortune", Harrison. Remember that "fortune" can be a synonym of _destiny_. Indeed your work will change the destinies of both of us. Do we have a deal, Lieutenant?"

The decision was made, and there was no turning back.

"Yes, Doctor Betruger. I... I accept your offer."

"Excellent. Welcome and good luck in your future endeavors... my friend."

They shook hands. Betruger gave Mark a sign to return to Mars City immediately and left through the other exit in complete silence.

* * *

Mark backtracked his steps to Mars City, without noticing anything that happened around him. He stopped when he heard the noise of the Alpha Labs personnel party. He leaned against a wall, holding his head with his hands, feeling as if it was going to explode. He had just listened to a whole bunch of venomous accusations towards Dr. McNeil and accepted a shady job offer. He kept repeating to himself that his situation was desperate and he had to accept at any cost. Still, he could not suppress the feeling of guilt.

"What have I done... What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: RELOCATION**

**23 February 2143**

"Wake up... Harrison, wake up."

Mark opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus on the blurred figure hanging above him. The face looked familiar...

"Doctor McNeil? What are you doing here?"

She stepped back and pointed at his bag.

"It is time to go. Sorry to break into your room and rush you so early in the morning, but the circumstances are complicated. We can only use the transport to Site 1 now – transfer is restricted because of the Site's decreased usage, and its potential shut down. We will take the service lifter and fly to our destination – there is no ground transport available since last April."

Mark was still too drowsy to take all the information at once. For the moment, he had only one question:

"What time is it?"

"It's five in the morning," Dr. McNeil replied, "Our ride takes off in five thirty so get ready. I have already arranged everything, your data is entered in Site 1's main systems and security network. There are just a few more things to fix after arriving, I will take care."

Harrison's marine training took over. He stood up, and took only forty seconds to wash and get dressed. His visitor watched him with badly concealed admiration.

"Lieutenant Harrison ready for duty, Doctor."

"Very good. I was sure I made the right choice with you. Let's get going."

She turned around and went out of the small room. When Harrison went out, he noticed that the door would not close – a clear sign that the system now recognized his room as unoccupied. He mentioned it to Dr. McNeil.

"Yes, of course, as I told you – I arranged everything. Don't worry, you will have an even bigger room in the Erebus Site..."

Mark just smiled in response and followed his new employer. The thoughts about his job brought back the memories of the meeting last night. Harrison could not believe any of the things Betruger said about Dr. McNeil, yet he could pretend and do whatever the doctor want him to do... until he got what he came for. Afterwards, he could freely tell Betruger to look for someone else to do his dirty work. Mark also decided that he would be careful not to harm anyone in the course of his secret assignments.

Mars City looked exactly like a normal Earth town at five in the morning – deserted and silent like an abandoned graveyard. The only security guard near the reception desk was half-asleep, and none of the UAC clerks could be seen anywhere. Dr. McNeil led Mark into the landing dock – there, at the place where the "Shadow Dancer" hovered yesterday, the former marine saw something that looked like an enormous flying cargo transport – a massive hunk of metal, supplied with engines and wings . That had to be the service lifter.

"This will carry us and all supplies I could get from the Administration," Dr. McNeil explained, "They really don't want to give us stuff, having in mind they would rather see Site 1 closed... Still, my persuasiveness was enough for these new office supplies, scanner equipment, and some chemical substances I needed... I see everything is loaded and arranged... Get on board, Harrison. Time to fly."

"Yes, ma'am." Mark exclaimed and climbed into the cramped cabin of the hovercraft.

There was no pilot. Dr. McNeil piloted the service lifter on her own. Mark reasoned that the severe budget and supply cuts she experienced made her hardened and able to cope with everything without anyone else's help. She ran her Site with excellent management skills and succeeded in delaying its imminent, as it seemed, shut down. This could only strengthen the respect that Mark already felt towards her.

They rose to an altitude where the dust clouds were rare, and headed south-west, flying above a few of the colony's buildings, which soon gave ground to Mars's vast wastelands. The speed was steady, there was no turbulence to shake the vessel, and even Dr. McNeil appeared to be bored, as the ship followed its course without any need for her intervention. Mark knew that the flight would last for at least half an hour, and he felt quite sleepy. He slowly slipped into sleep's embrace, and his mind was caught by a dream...

* * *

He was walking between two seemingly endless rows of cryo chambers. He could see the vague images of frozen faces inside them, trapped in the cold embrace of solid ice, lifeless and colorless. It was cold and quiet in the chamber, the corridor's end was lost somewhere in the distance. Then, he heard a scratching sound, which tore the silence like a gunshot. It came from one of the cryo chambers in the left row. Mark rushed towards the origin of the noise and stopped in confusion. He saw a familiar female face in the ice. A face that was alive and calling to him. He approached it and stopped right in front of the container's glass shield. He looked straight at the face, and noticed that its eyes were closed.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" the girl asked from inside the container.

"I had to... I had no choice," Mark replied with a shaking voice, "I did it for you. For you and no one else. I wanted to save you... so that we can be together again. So that we can make up for all the time we lost because of me."

"You did it for me? For me and no one else?" the response echoed his own words

The girl's voice was angry and blaming. It hit Mark like a merciless whip. The girl's face came closer to the glass that separated them.

"You are walking in the dark. You sow its seeds, and it will be shadows that you shall reap!"

The girl's eyes opened. Mark stepped back when he saw them – they glowed brightly red like hot charcoals. The acrid smell of brimstone and burned flesh filled the air. Thick smoke started to fill the room.

"And that harvest shall mark the painful end of all who defy our will," the girl spoke with Betruger's voice, "We shall feast on their souls, drive their flesh into agony, and set their world to the flame. You need not worry at all... _you are one of us_."

A scream of horror broke out, and Mark was shocked to realize that it was him that screamed. A bright flash filled the world and...

* * *

"... Harrison... hey, can you hear me... Harrison, wake up!"

For a second time, Mark opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth McNeil's face above his own.

"Mark, you were asleep and... you were screaming something that sounded like "I will not follow you." Are you ok... you look so pale, as if you saw a ghost? Having nightmares?"

Mark felt embarrassed by what he had done in front of Dr. McNeil.

"I am sorry, ma'am. I must have had a nightmare... I am still trying to adapt to this freaky planet. It will pass, don't worry abut me."

"I hope so," McNeil replied, "You scared the Hell out of me. Anyway, we have nearly arrived. Phobos Labs are already visible in front of us. Estimated time for arrival... ten minutes."

Mark looked through the front panel and saw a complex of several buildings that looked older than the main Mars base. The buildings were connected by numerous tunnels and rails placed very high.

"These rails," Dr. McNeil started, "...are for the skytrams. They do not use them in the modern base anymore – they use Monorails, which are safer. Here, you will be riding these. This is Phobos Labs – my main place of work, although there is still much that can be done at Erebus. If only the UAC was more patient and understanding... All residential areas are in Erebus Site. The Labs serve only for work – tests on materials recovered from the planet's crust, and research into non-toxic chemicals. Yeah, that is what the great Phobos Labs do now... insignificant research projects. And we used to construct plasma reactors just a year ago..."

Dr. McNeil sighed. Mark could understand her – it happened once to him to be relocated from an intriguing assignment to a training camp where he had to watch over the newbies. Elizabeth apparently missed the large-scale scientific work she did in the past, and now she was locked in a desperate fight to keep this place running. Mark knew there was little he could do – he was neither a scientist, nor a rich sponsor... Little depended on him, yet he was determined to help as much as his position allowed. If Dr. McNeil needed better security, he would turn the whole Site 1 into a fortress if needed be.

A message appeared on one of the screens in front of Dr. McNeil. She read it and sent something in response.

"The other two security guards I have on the Site will meet us. These guys are very good, and I am sure you will like them."

The radio came to life, and a voice from Site 1 sounded in the lifter's cabin.

"We see you clearly, Dr. McNeil. Descend slowly and carefully – there is strong wind from the south. Visibility is less than thirty percent because of the storm. Follow the guiding lights, if you can see them. Erebus control tower out."

The scientist gave Mark a sign to sit down and hold tight, and concentrated all of her attention on the controls. The hovercraft shook like a rabid animal, as it descended into the hangar, constantly beaten by the raging winds of Mars. Harrison was amazed to see that the seemingly frail scientists could be such a skillful pilot. She directed the service lifter straight into the hardly visible opening in the rock. The erected windshields reduced the shaking of the ship, and Dr. McNeil finally gave out a sigh of relief. The lifter descended below the surface level and the lights of the underground hangar filled the cabin.

"Ok, they are in. Shut the doors, retract the windshields before they get torn off by that storm. Magnetic lock engaged... Restoring atmosphere..."

Mark waited for the noise of the air pumps to cease and opened the hatch. Several maintenance workers were already coming to unload the cargo, followed by two security officers.

"Mark, let me introduce you to your colleagues," McNeil said, "Guys, this is Mark Harrison, our fresh recruit from Earth. He has been in the military before, so show some respect."

"Yes, ma'am," the other two guards replied simultaneously.

"As for these fair lads here – the shorter one with the weird haircut is Ian Coleman, and the other one is Reed Anderson, a former ranger in a national park, if I remember correctly. He is known around here as "Super Ready", he will tell you why. You are my security team and I count on you, so don't fail me, right boys?"

"That's right, Doctor McNeil," the three men yelled.

"That's the way I like it. Now, get Mr. Harrison to your control center and show him around Erebus Site. Tomorrow I will show him the Phobos Labs, and we shall see where he will be assigned. That's all for now. See you later..."

* * *

Harrison joined the other two guards and followed them through the tunnels of the base. The air smelt different – the ventilation systems at Site 1 were considerably older, based on the outdated technology of "organic tanks." Erebus site consisted mostly of abandoned dig sites, where the fabled ancient ruins of Mars were found. If these existed for real, Mark could only imagine which of the other rumors could be true as well. He was generally suspicious of anything even close to "biological research." The populated areas at Erebus were the laboratories, the offices, and the living quarters. Due to the shortage of maintenance technicians, many of the critical systems were left on their own, with the hope that they would not fail, at least not until the Site is shut down.

"You will like this place, Mark," Ian started, "It is relatively small, and there are pretty few people left, so we all feel like a family, in a way. You can always count on me and Reed to support you, especially if you start feeling homesick. Hey, do you know how Super Ready got his name? He is mad about that game in one of the rest rooms – "Hellanoid." He is our resident Hellanoid champion, and he is always "super ready" to play, as he alone said. Because of his addiction to the thing, he actually got reprimanded once..."

"Twice." Reed corrected.

"Yeah, twice," Ian continued, "He got reprimanded twice for not reporting to his post. The reason: he was too busy beating his own high score."

"Resident Hellanoid super-hero, and cheese expert too," Reed added, "You should absolutely see the home-made stuff I have at my place. I have been making cheese since I was a teenager. And I am the one who prepared the Big One, which made the news around the Mars base for two weeks."

"His life's greatest achievement," Ian added.

Both officers started laughing, joined by Mark, who could finally shake off the tension of the last few weeks. As they said, he would probably like the place very much. A few minutes later, they showed him the control room, the regular patrol routes, and the regulations at the site, which were personally established by Dr. McNeil. Finally, they took him to another, larger control center, where she was expecting him.

"I see the guys have shown you around. Your PDA's security clearances have been properly updated. Because you are on special assignment, you will have access to Phobos Labs, and you will be the only one to work there, while our dear Ian and Reed will keep this place safe."

Doctor McNeil turned at the terminal behind her, pressed a few buttons, then turned back again, holding something in her hand.

"This is an Erebus access card. Some of the security systems here are very old, and you may need this to enter some areas. If a door doesn't open, look for a slot, and if there is one, insert this magnetic card, it should open the door without delay. That is all you need to know. Tomorrow I will introduce you to Phobos Labs, and you will be ready to start. Dismissed, gentlemen."

The three men bowed clumsily to their boss and left. Mark headed towards his room, to unpack and arrange his belongings.

The room was indeed larger and more comfortable, despite its overall shabby look. A little rearrangement could make it look much better. Mark had enough time until tomorrow for that.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: DESIRES AND PRIORITIES**

* * *

E-Mail: #194847

Sent By: Malcolm Betruger

Received: Feb 24 2143

Subject: (no subject)

Harrison,

I have found out that you will visit the Phobos Labs today. Keep your eyes open, memorize every place you see, and every path that leads in or out of it. Pay attention to any crawlspaces and maintenance ducts.

You will need that knowledge pretty soon. I will give you your first _assignment_ in about a week. Be prepared.

-Betruger

* * *

**24 February 2143**

Starting the day with a letter from Betruger was not Mark's idea of a "good morning." Yet, this was exactly what he said when Dr. McNeil came to take him to the laboratories.

"Good morning to you too, Harrison. Ready for a trip with the skytrams?"

He was ready. He knew there was a monorail connection between the Erebus Site and the Phobos Labs, yet Dr. McNeil preferred to ride the trams, which were said to offer an excellent view of Martian scenery. However, Mark had to focus on the scenery inside the labs – he already had a very bad feeling about anything Dr. Betruger might ask him to do. The greatest problem was the main rule of his secret job – no witnesses. If someone were to see him during an assignment, Mark was expected to eliminate the witness immediately. He had also decided that he would not harm Dr. McNeil or his colleagues, regardless of the circumstances. It was better that he told her the truth than do something he would regret later...

He followed the scientist through a few already familiar corridors, into a small station, where he saw two relatively small tram cars. The strong smell of antiseptic solutions filled the air, due to the old requirement that trams be decontaminated every time they return from outside. The UAC was very cautious in the old days of Site 1's peak activity, constantly set back the fear of an unknown contamination lurking somewhere over the vast deserts of Mars.

They entered the small tram, and sat on the small seats, facing each other. The door closed silently and they started moving. The rails groaned in protest, the airlock's inner door opened and let them in for a decontamination spray. Finally, the outer doors revealed the barren landscape of Mars, and the tram started moving slowly towards its destination.

Rocks and red sand – the description was sufficient for any place on the surface of Mars. Mark could not think that life could have ever existed in the wasteland he witnessed, nor could he imagine how the UAC were ever going to turn the desert into lush green plains, as their advertisements promised.

Another dominating feature of Mars was the silence. Apart from the occasional wind, there was no movement on the surface, not a single sound. Harrison was not used to such an atmosphere.

"Doctor McNeil," he asked, "Can you tell me something more about Site 1 and its operations? I would like to know more about the place, if I am to provide advanced security services..."

McNeil took a look through the window before her eyes met his.

"Site 1 is actually the collective name for the first excavation site itself, and two facilities that are closest to it – the Erebus Site, and the Phobos Labs. If any of these gets shut down, the other two will likely follow it. The excavation site is probably the biggest of the three, and it is very complicated, making research difficult. Erebus site provides archeological research, and a few other multi-purpose facilities and laboratories. Phobos Labs, apart from what I told you aboard the lifter, produced some of the first prototype teleporters... I think you are eligible to know about them."

She made short pause to enjoy the confused look on Harrison's face.

"Yes, it is true – teleportation experiments. The UAC will become the crushing monopolist in the field if it succeeds. Does not sound very good, does it? But now, as you know, we have been reassigned to do minor research. Delta Labs use our facilities sometimes, though I have no idea what they do in there, or what they bring with the reinforced containers, which are often escorted by marines. It must be something top secret and top priority for the UAC. We all are expected to assists the Delta teams without asking questions... including you."

"Of course," Mark replied.

"There is really so much that can be achieved at Site 1, in any of its facilities. If only the UAC would not be so obsessed with their revenues and expenses, we could probably work on the ionized plasma levitators, a brilliant new project stopped because of insufficient funds. Or we could dig deeper into the excavation site, and find something new. I am sure there are more artifact chambers, hidden and waiting to be discovered."

Mark just nodded and stared at the rough Martian landscape that passed by them. The thought of going to Mars seemed exciting to many, even though the planet had nothing more than reddish deserts and darkish colony corridors to offer. Mark could have a more exciting experience at any common desert back on Earth. He would enjoy the fresh air, and the sun, instead of the smell of antiseptics and the lower gravity of the red planet. He was very curious how an overweight person would feel like in the conditions of lower gravity.

A large metallic compound could be seen ahead. Mark recognized the older style of UAC colony buildings, which had to be Phobos Labs – only a little older than the majority of the Mars Base. It was a relatively short trip from Erebus Site, and it was apparent why the two areas were often related to Site 1.

Large gates opened, the tramcar entered the small space between the two gates, and the standard decontamination procedure was performed. Antiseptics were poured on the tram once again before it could pass through the internal airlock. The doors finally opened, and they moved slowly towards the passengers' platform.

They stopped, the tram door opened, and they stepped out. Dr. McNeil led Mark through the lobby, and into a corridor cramped with various crates and smaller boxes.

"Some of the last supplies I could get from the UAC. Every time I call them at their main Earth headquarters, they sound as if I am the nastiest insect ever to call them..." Elizabeth murmured.

Beyond the corridor were several doors, which led to the various sections of the Phobos Labs...

They spent a whole hour going around, exploring the laboratories complex. Mark was introduced to the security offices, the test chambers, the administrative offices, the storages – they even took a glance at the teleportation lab, from behind an armored glass. Mark could only see a weird-looking and complicated machine, which he could not quite figure out. During the whole tour, he kept his eyes open and tried to memorize all details, as his clandestine employer had requested. He was able to find his way around fairly well, if it needed be. And he also had access to most areas in the Phobos Labs.

After the tour, he and Dr. McNeil sat down in the conference room, with two steaming cups of coffee in front of them. It was still pretty early in the morning, and Harrison did not feel like talking.

"You see these trails on the floor?" McNeil started, "Some of colleagues sometimes "ride" the chairs around the room. I swear, I will bolt them to the floor one day."

Mark only replied with a smile. Dr. McNeil seemed like the kind of person who enjoys the mornings more than the rest of the day, while he was the kind of person who could feel nearly paralyzed before noon.

"And not just that," she added, "Did you notice the refrigerator with free soda in the lobby?"

"It was empty." Mark replied.

"Exactly. The guys around here like to grab a whole bunch on their way to their offices. And so it is often empty before noon. Just like today." McNeil shook her head in disapproval.

"No problem," Mark grinned, "I will guard the soda with a machine gun in hand, and I assure you – they won't even dare look at me."

She afforded a slight smile on her lips, then looked serious once again. She looked through the files in front of her, then turned to Mark again.

"You probably noticed that there is not a single security officer in Phobos Labs right now. The UAC keep promising me to send someone, but I keep waiting in vain. That's why I had to use the two guys from Erebus site – both areas with only one guard. No need to tell you how ridiculous that seems. And a shut down could be knocking at the door any moment..."

A short pause, with tension hanging in the air.

"I really appreciate that you are here, Harrison – you will make the difference I need. I have this feeling, this premonition that something bad could happen here soon. It could be just my imagination, but still... I am worried"

"I understand," was the only thing Mark said, and it was enough.

Dr. McNeil let him go and explore the Phobos Labs for the rest of the day, before his first real day at the new job. He could not stop thinking about the internal conflict that was burning his mind. He was torn between his desires and priorities – the wish to help Dr. McNeil, whom he only knew for a few days, and the objective of serving Dr. Betruger, in order to accomplish his greater, secret goal...

His bad mood returned. He had to choose his path with extreme caution, and be able to make a decision. He was sure that the moment to make a decision would come, as he was sure that at some point he would stand in the midst of a clash between McNeil and Betruger...

* * *

_Well, this is as far as I got eight years ago. Will I continue and bring this story to its conclusion? Time will tell..._


End file.
